Two Loves- Deux amours (HookedBeauty, Rumbelle)
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Belle est étrangement attirée par le pirate qui vient d'arriver en ville, ce qui semble être réciproque. Mais elle aime Rumplestiltskin. Que faire ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je trouve que ce ship n'est pas assez exploité, donc je décide d'écrire dessus. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time!**

* * *

Two loves (Captain Beauty-Rumbelle)

C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait pour Belle. Elle en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde. Elle avait envie. Envie de vivre car, après avoir passé près de trois décennies enfermée, la moindre petite chose l'émerveillait. Ces carrosses qui avançaient sans chevaux, ces petites boîtes avec lesquelles on pouvait communiquer, ces étranges appareils qui réchauffaient la nourriture et encore des milliers et des milliers d'autres découvertes à faire.

Elle était d'autant plus enthousiaste à l'idée de bientôt ouvrir la bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Cette fois-ci ça y était, elle faisait sa vie. Elle était indépendante et libre.

Mais, avec ces choses, il y avait _lui_. Rumplestiltskin. Ils se voyaient régulièrement tous deux, généralement quatre fois par semaine. Il lui manquait mais… elle avait besoin de réfléchir à _tout ça_. « Tout ça » désignait leur magnifique, terrible, relation amoureuse compliquée. Magnifique car ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Terrible car ils avaient chacun souffert. Compliquée car il avait un passé qu'elle ne devait-ne pouvait- pas oublier.

Elle essayait pourtant de penser un peu moins à « tout ça » et de se concentrer sur sa vie à elle.

Comme tous les matins, vers 9h30, elle enfila sa veste, quitta son appartement et partit au Granny's Dinner pour boire un bon thé glacé et déguster quelques pancakes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, quelque chose-ou plutôt quelqu'un-retint son attention. Il y avait un homme au comptoir. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Chose étrange car elle identifiait maintenant à peu près tous les visages des habitants de Storybrooke mais cet homme lui était inconnu. Mais il y avait une autre chose frappante : il était habillé différemment, de manière étrange. Un peu comme à l'époque où elle vivait à la forêt enchantée. Et, à la place de la main gauche, il avait un crochet.

Belle entra et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle amie, Ruby.

« Bonjour Belle ! dit avec gaieté la jeune femme.

-Salut Ruby !

-Alors, comme d'habitude ? Thé glacé et pancakes ?

-Oui, merci Ruby. »

Belle s'installa à une table et observa longuement l'homme étrange du comptoir. Il était grand, mince, assez musclé, brun, portait des habits de pirate, et avait de très beaux yeux bleus.

Elle fut interrompue de sa rêverie quand Ruby lui apporta sa commande et, comme tous les matins, vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda la jolie serveuse.

-Eh bien, rien de spécial : je range la bibliothèque, je lis et j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'adapter aux nouveautés de ce monde.

-Hm et avec lui ? »

Belle soupira :

« Pas grand-chose non plus. On se voit, on parle mais, pas des bonnes choses. J'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, tu vois ? Et je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses… j'ai juste besoin de temps.

-Tu sais de quoi t'as vraiment besoin ?

-De quoi ?

-D'une bonne soirée entre filles.

-Eh bien, cela dépend de ta définition de « soirée entre filles », Rub'.

-Un bon verre au Rabbit Hole, ça te détendrais à coup sûr. En plus y a plein de mecs célibataires là-bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Non Ruby… vraiment tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de sorties. En plus je suis fidèle.

-Belle, tu n'as pas à être « fidèle ». Moi ton mec, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais quitté !

-Tu ne le connais pas…

-Oh mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Les « ce n'est pas un monstre » et les « c'est quelqu'un de bien » j'en ai assez car il devrait faire un peu plus attention à toi ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait trente ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus et qu'il continue d'agir comme un crétin ?! Pour le « True Love », vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup !

-Ruby, c'est _moi _qui aie décidé de partir.

-Oui mais s'il n'avait pas été idiot tu ne serais pas partie !

-Tu as sans doute raison mais… il a droit à une seconde chance.

-Ouais… soupira la belle brune, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Sinon, poursuivit Belle désirant changer de sujet, tu sais qui est cet homme au comptoir ?

-Non, tout ce que je sais qu'il est vraiment trop mignon !

-C'est tout de même étrange… on dirait qu'il vient de notre monde.

-Exactement ! C'est la seconde chose que je me suis dite en le voyant !

-Ah oui ? Et quelle était la première ?

-Qu'il est craquant ! Non mais avoue Belle que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme !

-Quoi ?! Non, il est quelconque…

-Belle…

-Bon d'accord il est mignon !

-J'en étais sûre ! C'est quand même autre chose que ton vieillard ronchon !

-Ruby ! s'exclama Belle amusée, mais indignée.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un prix de beauté non plus !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Rumple est très beau, il a beaucoup de classe et de charme !

-Mouais… s'il réessayait ses pantalons en cuir à la rigueur…

-RUBY ! cria Belle, au bord des larmes tellement elle riait.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, toi et moi avons des goûts… différents ?

-C'est sûrement ça, oui… »

Belle remarqua que l'inconnu se dirigeait vers la sortie. Avant de partir, il lui adressa un beau sourire.

« Dis-donc ! C'est moi ou il a flashé sur toi ! répliqua la jeune louve.

-Oui… non ! Enfin je veux dire, ce genre de gars sourit à toutes les filles comme ça !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait regardé Granny comme ça, murmura-telle. Et puis… elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Belle d'un air enjoué. Oh Belle, je connais ce sourire !

-Quel sourire ? Je ne souris pas !

-Bien sûr que si tu souris ! Comme une fille qui vient d'avoir un coup de foudre !

-Rub', ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si ton Rumple avait vu cet homme, il l'aurait probablement massacré ! »

En réalité, Ruby ne croyait pas si bien dire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle se préparait pour son déjeuner avec Rumple quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allô?

-Allô Belle, c'est Ruby.

-Oh Ruby! Euh tu ne peux pas me parler plus tard ? Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller ! Je déjeûne avec Rumple !

-Belle, ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment urgent.

-Ruby tu m'inquiètes ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

La jeune serveuse soupira :

« Tu vois tout à l'heure… bah avec Ella on discutait et tu nous connais, on adore les commérages.

-Oui ?

-Eh ben à un moment, on a un tout petit peu parlé de toi et ta relation avec…

-Et alors ? Ruby je suis pressée !

-Ella m'a dit que la Fée Bleue lui avait confié que Rumplestiltskin avait abandonné son fils !

-Oh ! fit Belle, soulagée. Ce n'est que ça ! Je le savais déjà Ruby ! Rumple m'en a parlé et il essaie de le retrouver ! Il me dit tout !

-Il n'y a pas que ça Belle…

-Comment ? Ruby, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?!

-Belle, que sais-tu sur sa femme ?

-Je sais juste qu'elle était horrible et qu'elle les a abandonnés lui ainsi que son fils. Et crois-moi, ça me suffit amplement.

-Belle il a…

-Il a quoi ?!

-Il a tué sa femme.

-Pardon ? demanda Belle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne te mens pas Belle. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'apprendre ça. »

Belle ne répondait pas, elle était bien trop choquée.

« Belle ! Ça va ?!

-Je… je dois y aller. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Il l'avait tuée. Sa propre femme. La mère de son fils ! Comment avait-il pu ? Non, non Ella a menti. Elle déteste Rumplestiltskin, pas étonnant qu'elle essaie de les séparer !

Belle se reprit et se dirigea vers la boutique de son amant.

Quand elle entra, le visage de ce-dernier s'illumina.

« Belle ! Je m'inquiétais. Je… je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas venir.

Belle essaya de sourire.

-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est Ruby qui m'a téléphoné quand je m'apprêtais à partir !

-Et que voulait-elle, encore ?

-Ah ! Euh bah elle… voulait savoir si…

-Si ?

-Si j'avais des livres sur les loups ! répondit-elle, sûrement trop rapidement.

-Bien. » répliqua-t-il, l'air méfiant.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Ils parlaient de leurs journées, de leurs projets, mais Belle était bien trop préoccupée par ce que Ruby venait de lui dire pour écouter Rumple.

« Belle, tu m'écoutes ?

-Euh, oui, désolée.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Belle, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi. »

Belle hésita, puis dit :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-En théorie, ça fait déjà une question Dearie ! répondit-il malicieusement.

-Rumple, je suis sérieuse.

-D'accord. »

Belle inspira.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta femme ?

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Et après ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Rumple, as-tu… tué ta femme ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?! son ton était plein de reproches.

-Je… eh bien en fait…

-Qui ?! cria-t-il.

-Ella l'a dit à Ruby.

-Cendrillon ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Rumple…

-Non Belle ! Elle essaie de te monter contre moi ! Ils essaient tous ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous séparer !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui décide de mon destin, pas eux. Et… a-t-elle menti ? elle avait peur, mais elle devait être courageuse.

-Comment ?

-As-tu tué ta femme ?

-Belle…

-Sois-honnête.

-Milah était une femme affreuse ! Elle avait laissé Bae ! Elle m'avait quitté pour un autre homme !

-Et tu l'as tuée ?

-Elle devait payer Belle !

-Comptais-tu m'en parler un jour ?

-Je…

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Toutes ces fois où tu m'as promis d'être honnête ! Et au Dark Castle, quand je t'ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé !

-Belle, à cette époque tu étais ma gouvernante, tu m'appartenais, comment aurais-je pu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il sentit un choc contre sa joue. Il réalisa que Belle venait de le gifler.

« Je t'appartenais ?! En fait, je suis juste comme ton esclave, une de tes possessions, comme un trophée que tu montres fièrement ?!

-Non Belle, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as été très clair ! De toute façon je dois y aller, et n'essaie pas de m'appeler !

Belle rentra chez elle en larmes et s'effondra sur son lit. Après quelques minutes, elle appela Ruby.

« Allô ?

-Allô Ruby, c'est Belle. Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours partante, ce soir, pour le verre entre filles au Rabbit Hole ?


End file.
